Tristan Is Back
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Rory's graduation is looming. Who shows up to graduate with the class? Why Tristan of course. R/R Chapter 2 now uploaded!
1. Tristan's here!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or any of the characters.

I do not own anything pertaining to Yale or Harvard.

Lorelai was in the Inn's kitchen talking to Sookie about Rory's upcoming graduation. 

"I still can't believe, that my little girl is going to be graduating in two weeks," Lorelai told Sookie.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday, that she was running around here in her little, frilly, girlie dresses" Sookie said.

For once, Lorelai didn't make a crack about it really only being just yesterday, that Rory was running around in little girl dresses.

Sookie noticed her quietness. "Honey, are you okay?" Sookie asked Lorelai.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just that it really does seem like yesterday. I can't believe that she's grown up so fast." Lorelai said.

"Has she decided what college she's going too?" Sookie asked Lorelai.

"No. Harvard and Yale have both accepted her, and they are both offering scholarships. I think that she's leaning toward Yale, because she could still live at home. 

But, I don't want her to go to Yale if she really wants to go to Harvard." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"I understand that, but Rory's a really smart girl. She will make the decision that she thinks is best for her," Sookie said with confidence.

"Now let's quit thinking about this, and concentrate on her graduation party" Sookie said.

Lorelai's face lit up at the mention of the party.

"Well, everything on the decorating side of things is taken care of. I went and got these napkins, cups, plates, and things that say '**Happy Graduation**' on them. Oh, plus they have pictures of tassel hats on them. I also got a big banner that says '**Happy Graduation Rory**'. And I already bought a frame for Rory's diploma" Lorelai finished.

"Great. Now here's what I have planned" Sookie began.

As Rory walked down the hallway to her next class, she started thinking about her upcoming graduation.

"_I can't believe that I'm going to be graduating in two weeks_," she thought.

Suddenly, Paris grabbed her by the arm, affectively breaking Rory out of her graduation thoughts.

"Hey Rory, meet me at lunch" Paris demanded.

"Umm okay. But would you mind telling me why?" Rory asked.

"I want you to listen to my speech, and tell me what you think about it" Paris said.

"Okay" Rory called as Paris marched into her class.

Shrugging, Rory followed Paris into class.

Paris had been named Valedictorian for their graduation.

Lorelai had been miffed that Rory hadn't gotten it, but Rory understood why Paris had been picked.

They were both excellent student's, but Paris had been going to Chilton longer than Rory.

When Headmaster Charleston had called them into his office to tell them who had gotten it, he also informed them that it had been very close. But in the end Paris had come out the victor.

Rory was so lost in thought, that she ended up missing most of her class, and when left class she was still deep in thought. So deep in fact, that as she left the classroom she smacked into someone, scattering their books and papers everywhere.

Gasping, she looked up only to find herself face to face with Tristan Dugray.

"Hello Rory" Tristan said with a small smile.

"Umm, hi. I am really sorry about smacking into you." Rory said as she knelt down, and began picking his books and papers up.

Keeling down beside her, Tristan began picking them up too.

"It's okay," he told her.

"Thanks. And I really am sorry. I was thinking about some things, when I really should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"Hey. I said it's okay. Really it's fine" Tristan said.

"Okay. So, what are you doing here?" Rory asked him.

They had finished gathering everything so Tristan stood up, and offered Rory his hand to help her up.

Rory grabbed his hand, stood up and smiled. "Thanks."

Tristan smiled back at her. "Your welcome. And in answer to your question, I'm back for graduation."

"I don't get it" Rory told him.

"My parents, and Headmaster Charleston agreed to let me come back for the final two weeks of school, so that I can graduate with my class" he finished.

Before Rory could say anything, the bell rang signaling the next class.

"I better go" Rory said. But as she started to turn away, she realized that Tristan was still holding her hand.

Blushing, she looked up at him.

Looking down at their linked hands, Tristan turned slightly red himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"That's okay" Rory said quickly.

"I better get to class" Tristan said.

"Me too" Rory said.

"Okay, well bye."

"Bye."

They each turned, and went their separate ways.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review. So that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated, with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


	2. Rory decides

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

Rory went through her classes in a kind of daze.

At lunch, when she got to the table in the dining hall where Paris was sitting, she was still kind of zoned out.

But Paris didn't seem to notice and immediately started reading her speech.

Rory only half listened to it.

She had been thinking about Tristan ever since their encounter in the hallway, earlier that afternoon.

"Well, what do you think?" Paris asked after she had finished reading.

Rory appeared not to hear her and didn't answer.

"Rory!" Paris said in aggravation.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Rory asked as she snapped back to the present.

"I said, what did you think?" Paris repeated.

Rory shifted on her seat. "Well, to be honest, I didn't really hear it."

Paris scowled. "And why not?"

Rory didn't answer, but Paris followed her gaze over to where Tristan was sitting.

"Oh!" Paris exclaimed.

Rory flushed. "You're over Tristan, right?"

Paris smiled at her. "Definitely."

Rory smiled back. "Good. Ever since I bumped into him in the hall earlier, I've been thinking about him."

Paris grimaced. 'How come? You know that he's a total jerk."

"Actually, I think that he's changed since he went away" Rory said thoughtfully.

"Do you like him?" Paris asked her.

"I'm not sure, yet" Rory admitted.

"Do you think he's attractive?" Paris questioned.

"Definitely" Rory replied.

Paris shrugged. "That was an easy question. Even I find him attractive."

Rory just looked at her.

"Okay, question number two. Would you go out with him if he asked you?" Paris asked.

Rory bit her lower lip in concentration. 'I might, if he asked me."

Paris nodded. "Now we're getting somewhere. Question three, How would you feel if you never saw him again?"

Rory grew thoughtful. "Pretty awful" she admitted softly.

"I think that you like him," Paris announced.

Rory nodded slowly. "I think I do. Wait, I know that I do. I like Tristan Dugray" Rory said firmly.

"Well, admitting you have a problem is the first step" Paris said with a laugh.

Rory threw her a glare.

Paris just gave another laugh and stood up. "My work here is done, so I will be leaving."

Rory stood up too and followed Paris out the door.

"Thanks for the help" she told Paris quietly before they entered their next class.

Paris nodded and went in to the classroom.

When Rory got home, she found Lorelai asleep on the couch.

Anxiously, Rory paced up and down in front of the couch, waiting for Lorelai to wake up from her nap.

"Come on. I need to talk to you." Rory mumbled.

Finally, she could stand it no longer. Grabbing Lorelai by the shoulder, she gently shook her awake.

"Wake up, mom."

Lorelai gasped and her eyes flew open. "Huh? Are you okay?" she gasped.

Rory smiled and sank down beside her on the couch.

"Sorry I scared you, but I had to talk to you. And yeah, I'm fine."

"What is it, honey?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothings wrong really. I just realized something today" Rory told her.

Lorelai nodded.

"I discovered that I like Tristan" Rory blurted.

Lorelai blinked. "Like you, like him as a boyfriend?"

"Yes" Rory answered.

"You like, like the rude boy?" Lorelai repeated in shock.

Rory bristled. "He's not the rude boy. He's changed for the better. A least I think he has" Rory told her.

"You think?" Lorelai repeated doubtfully.

"Well, he acts changed" Rory answered.

"Wait a minute, I thought that he got sent off" Lorelai said.

"He did. But, he came back today, for the last two weeks of school so that he can graduate with the class" Rory told her.

Lorelai nodded. "So you like him?"

"Yes, I do" Rory stated.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue or leave it at this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
